Over the last several years, many women have begun to wear soft shoulder pads under a dress or sweater to provide a more fashionable appearance to their clothing. Currently, there are basically three (3) types of shoulder pads on the market: the sponge "stay-on", a pad which is secured to a bra with Velcro fasteners or the like, and a bra with a built-in shoulder pad. The sponge "stay-on" pad is highly undesirable because it often falls out-of-place with certain ordinary movements, with loose fitting garments or with garmets made of woven fabrics. The second type of pad, those with Velcro fasteners, are difficult to position correctly on the bra strap. They also have a tendency to fray the bra strap, thereby ruining expensive lingerie. The third type, the shoulder pad built into a bra, has also found little commercial acceptance because it is expensive to manufacture and cumbersome to use. It is also very difficult to get one style of bra that will fit and satisfy all wearers. This style has a further disadvantage in that the customer can only wear the should pads when wearing that particular bra.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved apparatus for securely and comfortably supporting shoulder pads which overcomes these and other problems associated with the prior art.